


Revenge

by sydwrites



Series: PHILLIP ALTMAN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [3]
Category: This Is Where I Leave You (2014)
Genre: Blowjobs, Degrading Language, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Sex, Smutty goodness, phillip has a filthy mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: You tease Phillip at a family dinner.He makes you pay.
Relationships: Phillip Altman/You
Series: PHILLIP ALTMAN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048525
Kudos: 7





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!

You’ve been teasing him all night, payback for the time he decided to use the remote controlled clit vibrator during a very important phone call with your boss. You were so pissed and vowed revenge against him, to which he just chuckled and said, “Give it your best shot.”  
You were betting that he was regretting those words right about now as he looked over at you with wide and desperate eyes. In response, all you did was smirk and he huffed, knowing that there was no way he was getting out of this one.  
Phillip knew that he was fucked from the beginning, if he was being totally honest. You really were pulling out all the stops tonight.  
First, you decided to wear one of yours and Phillip’s favorite dresses, a navy blue bodycon that came up just above your knees. It showed off all of your curves perfectly and you knew that it drove him crazy. To top it off, you wore a nice smoky eye with some dark red lipstick and a big beautiful necklace that sat just above your cleavage. The look on Phil’s face when you walked out was absolutely priceless and he was practically drooling when you walked out to the car in front of him.  
Then, when you got to his parent’s house, you made sure to walk around with a straight back and loose hips in order to ensure that your butt and breasts were accentuated perfectly. Occasionally, you would look over to see his pink cheeks, clenched jaw, and pants slightly tighter in the crotch area. You’d just wink and turn back to conversation.  
Finally, the icing on the cake was when you sat down around the table for dinner. You kept your hand on his thigh the entire time, but as the meal went on, you slowly moved further up until you were directly over his half-hard bulge. His knees hit the bottom of the table and he grunted softly when you began rubbing him, earning several concerned looks from his family members.  
“Phillip, are you alright?” His mother asked.  
Phillip nodded, teeth gritted. “Yes, I’m fine.”  
She nodded and resumed eating as he grabbed your wrist under the table and leaned over to whisper in your ear. “Watch yourself, princess. I don’t think you know what you’re getting yourself into.”  
You smirked and whispered back, “Oh Phillip, I know exactly what I’m getting myself into.”  
He growled under his breath. “Gonna fuck you so hard when we get home.”  
You looked up at him and bit your lip. “I expect nothing less.”  
His eyes darkened and he quickly turned to the rest of the table with a sweet smile. “Y/N was too embarrassed to say this out loud, but she isn’t feeling real well so I think I’m going to take her home.”  
Everyone at the table turned their heads to look at you with sympathetic eyes and you just smiled softly. Phillip looked over at you and gestured for you to stand up before he stood up quickly and put you right at his side to hide his extremely obvious erection.  
“Thank you for the lovely dinner, I’ll text you soon!” Phillip said as he marched you out the door eagerly and quickly closed the door behind you.  
His lips immediately smashed into yours and he grabbed your ass, pulling you against him. You moaned into the kiss as his hands roamed around your torso, leaving no space in between your bodies.  
“Fucking minx. Get in the car.”  
You shivered at his deep voice as you pulled away and walked over to the car, hearing Phillip’s footsteps closely behind you before his hand came down hard on your ass. You jumped and squealed as he chuckled before both of you opened the doors and climbed into the car.  
\--  
Phillip was on you from the moment you stepped through the door, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling your backside into his front. His lips came down on your neck, aggressively biting and sucking marks into the skin while his hips were desperately bucking against your lower back.  
“Do you feel what you do to me, Y/N?”  
All you could do was moan in response. He chuckled darkly against your skin. “But this was your plan all along, wasn’t it? Tease me at dinner, get me hard so that when we got home, I’d fuck your little cunt raw, right?”  
You nodded, “Mmmm, Phillip…”  
His teeth sunk down into your neck as he gave one last thrust against your back before pulling away and spinning you around abruptly.  
“Get down on your knees and open up wide. You’re gonna suck my cock with that filthy little mouth of yours.”  
You smirked but kept your mouth shut while Phillip pulled out his hardened erection and began stroking it right in front of your mouth. “I thought I told you to open up.”  
Smiling up at him with innocent eyes, your mouth remained shut and he snarled. He grabbed a handful of your hair and yanked on it, causing your mouth to open in a yelp before thrusting his hips forward into your mouth. His hand remained in your hair as he pushed all the way in, holding you there even while you choked on his intrusion.  
“That’s right, choke on my big cock, fucking whore! Think you can tease me at dinner without getting punished? I thought you were smart, but I guess you really are only good as my cumbucket, huh? Just taking me in your holes and letting me dump my cum into them whenever I please. That’s all you’re good for, Y/N.”  
You moan around him as he begins fucking your mouth, pushing in and pulling out with extreme force. His balls slapped against your chin as he pounded into you, grunting with each stroke as his pace increased.  
“Oh fuck yes, fuck Y/N! Taking my cock in your slutty mouth so well, such a good little cumbucket. Your mouth was fucking made to suck my cock, always so ready for me to fuck!”  
Phillip’s thrusts become more frequent before he begins to falter. “Fuck, fuck I’m so close!” He moaned, taking a few more strokes before pulling out.  
You looked up at him with a raised eyebrow before opening your mouth to speak, “Phillip-”  
“Get on the bed on your hands and knees.” He said between gritted teeth as he stroked himself. “Wanna dump my cum in that sweet little pussy of yours.”  
Biting your lip, you crawl onto the bed and spread your legs, revealing your lack of underwear to Phillip. His hips thrusted forward into his hand at the sight, growling.  
“Look at my cumbucket, so fucking eager to take my cum that she didn’t even wear underwear tonight.” He smirks as he walks up behind you and mounts the bed, yanking up the skirt of your dress before growling at your very wet folds. He runs a single finger along the slit before bringing it up to his eyes to look at it, glistening in the low light of the bedroom.  
He chuckled. “So wet just from sucking my cock…you love my cock, don’t you?”  
You whimper as he smacks your ass. “Y-Yes!”  
He smirks. “You like taking it in your filthy little mouth and your slutty cunt?”  
“Y-Yes Phillip, please!”  
His hands come down to spread open your folds as he lines himself up, pushing only the head in before thrusting forward, instantly filling you entirely. You cried out as he gripped your hips tightly and began drilling into you, hips slapping against your ass.  
“Always so wet and tight for my cock, fuck! Pussy always feels so good for me, so fucking ready to take my cum!” He moaned as he began pumping at a faster rate, causing your body to rock back and forth at the rough thrusts. “Yeah Y/N, oh fuck yeah princess! Gonna spill so deep inside of you, are you ready?”  
Your back arched as you cried out, “Yes Phillip, yes please! Cum in me, I’m so ready to take it!”  
A few more thrusts and he was roaring, spurting his release deep inside of you as he came. “Fuck! Take it all, every last fucking drop!”  
You began rocking back against him, helping him through his orgasm when he suddenly pulled out and got off the bed. Your head whipped around, eyes wide.  
“Phillip? W-What are you doing, what about…me?”  
He pulled his pants back up and chuckled. “Sorry princess.”  
You were horrified and pissed. “What is that supposed to mean?!”  
Phillip chuckled before turning around, looking over his shoulder as he walked out of the room.  
“Naughty girls don’t get to cum.”

**Author's Note:**

> syd <3


End file.
